


Thirteen Gifts for BurglarFerret- The Ri Brothers

by akahime4



Series: Gift-Giving [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drawings, Fan Art, Gen, Movies & TV, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:10:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1487563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akahime4/pseuds/akahime4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its the Thought That Counts-Thirteen Gifts for Thirteen Dwarves by BurglarFerret. I have to say I’m incredibly impressed with the level of detail the writer puts into their work. The Chapters are not terribly long. In fact they hardly exceed 800 words a chapter. Yet every item  described is detailed and precise. I wouldn’t be surprised if the writer was a woodcarver themselves!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirteen Gifts for BurglarFerret- The Ri Brothers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BurglarFerret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurglarFerret/gifts).



> Second installment for the Its The Thought That Counts-13 Gifts for 13 Dwarves. For Ori we have hand carved knitting needles, all with a different design. Dori’s gift includes various shaving and herbal soaps for his immaculate beard. The handsome combs belong to Nori, made of Hickory and designed with four majestic mountains. Such wonderful gifts! All described and made with such detail. I can hardly wait for the author to make more. I’ll be posting all gifts by family. As always, the link is below, read it!
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://archiveofourown.org/works/817557/chapters/1547710)  
> [archiveofourown.org/works/8175…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://archiveofourown.org/works/817557/chapters/1547710)


End file.
